


the many headcanons i often use in my works, and character backstories

by shsl_loser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Floris | Fundy, War, maybe???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_loser/pseuds/shsl_loser
Summary: a lot of my fics (however, not all of them) will feature these headcanons and the backstories i made for the characters!
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Kudos: 43





	1. dream

dream left his parents house when he was pretty young. he was around 20 at the time.

he left to fight in the (highly illegal) hypixel tournaments. since hypixel was so illegal, he wore a mask and donned the name dream. he often won and gained a lot of attention and fame, and a lot of money.

with this money, he purchased land to invite his friends too, and to maybe show off a little bit.

at some point before the l'manburg war, a dreamon possessed dream. the exorcism tubbo, fundy, and eventually sapnap, performed was actually unsuccessful, as the ritual requires you to be fully versed in dark magic, and have a complete understanding of dreamons, and to do that you pretty much have to be super old. the dreamon however, pretended it succeeded. that's why dream is such a dick in the smp, he's still possessed.


	2. george

george lived in a regular village, with his parents. his life was dull and boring, and he longed for adventure. his only friend dream, who he had befriended during childhood, didn't visit often, because of hypixel.

eventually, dream sent him a letter inviting him to the smp land. he accepted eagerly, packed his bags, and moved straight in.

eventually, during the time where dream got possessed, he started becoming lowkey abusive to george and sapnap, who lived with him. george was complacent and didn't tell anyone, or help sapnap, because he was so attached to dream for 'rescuing' him from his village.

when george became king, it gave him something to do and someone to be, so when dream took that away, he felt like he had lost a part of himself, and THAT is what made him 'rebel' so to speak.


	3. sapnap

sapnap was abandoned in the nether as a really young child. his parents brought him along for an expedition but were killed by a ghast. bad, who was exploring the nether that day, finds sapnap and take him in. he takes care of sapnap until he was 11. when sapnap was 11, skeppy, and old friend of bad's, summons bad to bind himself to him, not knowing bad has a child. and bad, being bound to skeppy, is unable to look for sapnap.

sapnap survived on his own and met dream a few months after his dad's disappearance. the two became fast friends, and he introduced sapnap to george. the three got along great, but eventually, sapnap wanted to move on, at age 13, in hope of finding his dad. his friends understood and let him go.

at 13, sapnap developed pyromania. he set a cow on fire to cook it before he slaughtered it, and the cow ran into a bush. the bush lit on fire, and the fire quickly spread out of control, lighting up the whole forest. this heat reminded him of bad, who burned extremely hot. sapnap felt the urge to light more things on fire. this absolutely terrified him, so he threw his flint and steel, some of his most precious resources for survival, threw them into the fire and ran off.

when he was 19, sapnap received a letter from dream. fuck knows how the man found his adress. it invited him to the smp, and he accepted, ecstatic to meet dream and george again.

eventually, bad finds his way to the smp. sapnap is overjoyed, except bad's care for him has become strained because of their years separated.

dream and george become something like sapnap's parental figures, at least until dream becomes possessed and george becomes emotionally absent.

but hey, at least sapnap finds comfort in karl and quackity :)


	4. callahan

callahan is an old childhood friend of dream's. dream was the only one who wanted to play with him, because callahan was (and still is) mute, and the other children thought he was weird.

dream even learned sign language for callahan!

callahan was invited to the smp, where he usually resides, but he often follows alyssa on her weird road trips, which i'll touch upon more in her chapter.

there's really not much to say about callahan :(


	5. sam

sam was invited to the smp lands as a builder, even though he was a redstone engineer. he told dream of this fact, who insisted on having him anyways.

sam is often found helping other people with building, redstone or other projects for money, but if he likes them enough he'll give them a discount, or even help them for free.

currently he is working on pandora's vault for dream.

while sam does live in the smp, he often leaves as a hired redstone engineer. when he will get back is always a toss of the dice.


	6. alyssa

alyssa was a distant childhood friend of dream's, made through callahan who was her best friend.

he invited her to the smp, and she accepted.

however, alyssa often disappears randomly for long periods of time before reappearing, often taking callahan with her. she refuses to talk about where, when or why she's going there.

her friends have speculated that she may wear a mask because of where she goes.


	7. ponk

ponk was requested to live in the smp after a close call with george and the wither illness, which made the current civilians realize they knew jack shit about medicine, and needed someone who did.

so, ponk moved in, and took care of illnesses and injuries.

since he was working full time at the smp, ponk stopped taking on long-term cases where he'd have to stay for a long time - the smp was his priority, however, he does go and accept shorter cases, which, like sam, he travels to.

a dreamon possessed ponk on the same day dream's dreamon was 'exorcised.' ponk's exorcism was also unsuccessful, his dreamon is just more passive.


	8. badboyhalo

badboyhalo was a demon, who left the underworld in hopes of a better life, as the underworld was war and famine stricken.

from there he met skeppy, a human cursed by a witch. the two became fast friends, and even lived together at some point. eventually skeppy left to try and find a cure for his curse.

when exploring the nether one day, bad met a young child named sapnap, who he took in and cared for as his own, until skeppy summoned him in a binding ritual. their lives were now intertwined, and skeppy explained that it was the only way to prevent him from dying to his curse, a demon's power stronger than the witches magic.

bad, overcome with panic cried out to skeppy, telling him about his child and how they needed to find him. by the time they got back to the family home, sapnap was gone, and a note was left behind.

"hey dad,  
if you're here it means you've come back to the house  
i'm sorry, but i left to go find you! i'm heading south because s for skeppy!  
i don't know where i'll go from there though  
hope to see you soon  
-sapnap"

the two headed south, and were unable to find sapnap. bad mourned the loss of his child, and skeppy helped him through it. eventually they met dream, who from sapnap's stories recognized bad, and asked him, and by extension, skeppy, to live in the smp.

when he met sapnap again, bad was happy, sure, but he had missed pretty much his son's whole childhood. he found himself looking back on what could have been, rather than what was in front of him, and his son slipped through his fingers again.


End file.
